


Zapowiedź końca świata

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Światów jest tyle, ile niepozamykanych wątków.</p><p>Twój jest jednym z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapowiedź końca świata

**Zapowiedź końca świata**

Gdzie będziesz, kiedy nadejdzie koniec świata?

W łóżku z kolejną kochanką, otoczony splendorami i luksusem, wśród wszystkich tych drogich przedmiotów, które zebrałeś w przeciągu lat wypierania się własnego dziedzictwa? Zawsze byłeś mistrzem w zaprzeczaniu prawdzie, manipulowaniu innymi i zaspokajaniu własnego ego. Udawałeś, że ojciec nie istnieje, odwiedziłeś go tylko raz w tym ośrodku, który mu znalazła, a później już tylko przelewałeś pieniądze i było ci z tym dobrze.

 _Tak będzie najlepiej_ , powtarzałeś sobie, aż w końcu nawet tego zaprzestałeś. Gwiazda Gaiusa Baltara świeciła najjaśniej, kiedy mógł skupić się wyłącznie na sobie. Uwielbiałeś, gdy uważano cię za autorytet, proszono o porady czy zapraszano na kolację. Ceniłeś sobie znajomości, ale nie przyjaźń, tego konceptu nigdy do końca nie zrozumiałeś, a prywatny numer do Adara to było coś, co robiło wrażenie. Wszystkie te programy, w których wystąpiłeś, pieniądze, które zebrałeś, kobiety, które porzuciłeś, ile będzie to warte w momencie, gdy przyjdzie koniec świata?

Światów jest tyle, ile niepozamykanych wątków.

Twój jest jednym z nich.

*

Gdzie będziesz, kiedy nadejdzie koniec świata?

W mesie, w kiblu, w brygu, w hangarze, w myśliwcu, a może też w łóżku z tym pilotem, który już dawno temu wpadł ci w oko? Wcześniej wypijesz kilka shotów, skopiesz wszystkim tyłki w karty, a następnie uderzysz Tigha, zawsze miałaś ochotę to zrobić. Taka sytuacja miałaby swoje plusy, nie musiałabyś przyglądać się, jak twój świat ginie, a Caprica upada w milczeniu, bez najmniejszego nawet jęku. _W brygu, najpewniej skończę w brygu_ , myślisz teraz, gdy sama koncepcja apokalipsy wydaje ci się śmieszna.

Póki co starasz się nie myśleć o pogniecionym i złożonym na pół zdjęciu, które tkwi w drzwiach twojej szafki. Pewnie wspomnienia są zbyt świeże, by sięgać po nie nawet w obliczu zagłady, ale niektóre, _tylko niektóre_ , są naprawdę krzepiące.

Przynoszą ci ukojenie.

Przynajmniej aż do momentu, w którym zza krat swojej celi ujrzysz jednego z braci. Apollo spróbuje być dowcipny, nie bardzo mu to wyjdzie, a ty doznasz silnego wrażenia déjá vu. Dopiero później, gdy spłoszysz także i jego, przypomnisz sobie dzień, w którym się poznaliście. To wspomnienie przywoła wiele kolejnych i dojdziesz do wniosku, że nie jest to coś, nad czym chcesz się zastanawiać.

 _Zak przecież nie żyje_ , dodasz w myślach, strzelając palcami i wpatrując się w kraty swojej celi. Bryg to nie jest najlepsze miejsce, by dać się zaskoczyć apokalipsie, ale z drugiej strony, przecież i tak wszyscy twoi bliscy znajdują albo będą znajdować się tutaj.

 _Nawet, jeżeli jeszcze o tym nie wiesz._

Włączysz się do tej wojny, ujrzysz wiele światów, zginiesz, wrócisz, wskażesz innym drogę, po czym sama ją znowu stracisz. Będziesz kochać, zazdrościć i nienawidzić, tworzyć, niszczyć i zabijać, popełniać wciąż te same błędy, aż w końcu odkryjesz, kto był z tobą przez cały ten czas. Wrócicie w to samo miejsce i wtedy okaże się, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wszystko wydarzyło się z jakiegoś powodu. Odkryjecie, że znajdujecie się znowu na rozstaju dróg, a wtedy reszta elementów wskoczy na swoje miejsce.

Historia to koło, które wciąż się toczy.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się w przeszłości i wydarzy się ponownie.

A ty będziesz tego częścią.

*

Gdzie będziesz, kiedy nadejdzie koniec świata?

W biurze, na statku, a może w gabinecie lekarskim, gdzie sympatyczny, uśmiechnięty lekarz uprzejmie oznajmi ci, że zostało ci tylko kilka miesięcy życia. _Ma pani nowotwór_ , doda, _czemu zaprzestała pani badań?_ Zaczniesz się wtedy zastanawiać, co dalej, przecież nie przyszłaś na świat tylko po to, żeby dać się zniszczyć własnemu organizmowi. Wcześniej będziesz jednak musiała wybrać się na _Galacticę_ , której odejściu na emeryturę powinien towarzyszyć ktoś z rządu. Większość drogi spędzisz na analizowaniu swojej wcale niegodnej pozazdroszczenia sytuacji, a gdzieś w połowie trasy pojawi się straszna, przerażająca myśl, której szybko pożałujesz: _Jak dobrze, że tata i dziewczyny tego nie dożyły._ Nie musisz nikogo za to przepraszać, w końcu wszyscy z twojej rodziny od dawna nie żyją, ale wstyd i tak pozostanie. Podobnie, jak przy naturalnej reakcji wrodzonego ludzkiego egoizmu: _Świat ginie, a ja potrafię myśleć tylko o tym, że mam raka i wkrótce umrę._

Wkrótce zrozumiesz, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny, a nawet twoja choroba może mieć jakieś większe znaczenie w planie, którego nie dane ci będzie zobaczyć. Zagłębisz się w skrypty, poznasz swoje przeznaczenie i na krawędzi wojny domowej dopniesz swojego celu, a następnie to wszystko rozbije się o planetę, która tak naprawdę wcale nie będzie Ziemią.

O nie, Ziemia będzie na was czekać, a ty zdążysz ją zobaczysz, zanim umrzesz, ostatecznie i na dobre. Zdążysz pomyślić o rodzicach, siostrach, Billy'm i jedynym mężczyźnie, którego naprawdę pokochałaś. Wszystko skończy się zanim jeszcze na dobre się rozkręci, a historia zawróci i złapie się za własny ogon.

Ludzkość dostanie swoją nową, upragnioną ojczyznę. _Proszę_ , miałabyś ochotę krzyknąć, rzucając w setki, tysiące wygłodniałych twarzy grudki wilgotnej, ciemnobrązowej ziemi, które dla odmiany nie będą radioaktywne. Będą klękać i błogosławić twoje imię, a pomnik z twoją podobizną wkrótce stanie w samym sercu tworzącego się miasta.

Ty jednak tego nie doczekasz.

*

Gdzie będziesz, kiedy nadejdzie koniec świata?

W kokpicie, w hali odpraw, w rodzinnym domu czy w gabinecie ojca, z którym nie rozmawiałeś od ponad dwudziestu czterech miesięcy? Wcześniej stoczysz ciężką walkę ze swoimi dowódcami, żeby nie wysyłali cię na _Galacticę_. Wszystko, co osiągnąłeś w wojsku, zawdzięczasz samemu sobie, talentowi, zacięciu i determinacji, która sprawia, że gdy się na coś zaweźmiesz, nie ma siły boskiej i ludzkiej, która mogłaby cię powstrzymać. Nie po to wywalczyłeś sobie to wszystko, by tylko ze względu na nazwisko mieli cię wysłać na jakiegoś starego battlestara, do ojca, z którym nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego.

Przegrasz, ale będzie to największa wygrana w twoim życiu.

Wojna złapie cię w viperze, jednym z niewielu miejsc, gdzie masz wrażenie, że sprawujesz kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Stracicie setki, by zyskać poparcie tysięcy, a każda dziesiątka będzie bolała jak śmierć planety. Weźmiesz udział w przedsięwzięciu, które skazane będzie na niepowodzenie, i właśnie dlatego wygracie. Nie będziesz wiedział, co czeka was na końcu drogi, ale nigdy nie okażesz strachu, przynajmniej nie, jeżeli chodzi o twoje własne życie. Skrzywdzisz kilka osób, owszem, ale zawsze będziesz próbował czynić dobrze, a staranie się to pierwszy krok do sukcesu. Jeżeli nie wyjdzie wam w tym, to może w następnym życiu.

Gorąco pragniesz w to uwierzyć.

Zanim znajdziecie Ziemię, przypomnisz sobie dzień, w którym poznałeś Karę, twojego własnego anioła stróża, _nie_ , anioła stróża ludzkości. Dalej własne przeszklone i pomalowane na ciepłe kolory mieszkanie, do którego wpadł zabłąkany gołąb, ciemny, ruchomy kształt na tle jaśniejącego w słońcu miasta. Wygonić takiego, gdy wciąż jest się mocno pijanym, tego nie życzyłbyś najgorszemu wrogowi. Wreszcie jednak ci się udało i wtedy opadłeś na fotel, zamknąłeś oczy i wcale nie śniłeś o rzeczach, które wydarzą się dopiero kilka lat.

Ziemia będzie zwiastować nowy początek, stanie się też zwiastunem nowego końca.

Będziesz tam, by skończyć to, co inni zaczęli.

*

Gdzie będziesz, kiedy nadejdzie koniec świata?

W swoim wielkim, bogato urządzonym apartamencie, gdzie zgromadziłeś wszystkie te dobra, które wkrótce zupełnie stracą na znaczeniu. Nie uwierzyłbyś, gdyby ktoś ci wspomniał, że niedługo oddałbyś swój zabytkowy zegar za dezodorant, wodę kolońską albo kubek mocnej, prawdziwej kawy. Będziesz tęsknił za swoją ulubioną whisky, _trzydziestoletnia, taką dostaniesz później tylko na pokładzie Cloud Nine_ , wielkim, wygodnym łóżkiem i pozycją, jaką cieszyłeś się w nowoczesnym, oświeconym społeczeństwie.

Nie da się ukryć, że zawsze byłeś wielkim fanem cywilizacji. Uwielbiasz miasta, przede wszystkim metropolie, im większe, im bardziej zabudowane, niespokojne i tętniące życiem, najlepiej przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, tym lepiej. Stara, dobra Caprica od lat stanowiła twoją prywatną ziemię obiecaną, właśnie dla niej po latach starań udało ci się całkowicie wyzbyć rodzimego akcentu. Tyle poświęceń, tyle starań i tyle odrzucenia, jakiego zaznałeś na swojej rodzinnej planecie. W sumie nic dziwnego, że nie chciałeś codziennie odwiedzać swojego starego, chorego ojca, prawda? Są historie, których wątki nie chcą się pozamykać, a my sami nie mamy sił, by się nimi zająć.

Zrobimy to tak: uratuje cię kobieta, której rodacy zniszczą ludzkość, i jedyna, którą kiedykolwiek kochałeś. W krytycznej chwili osłoni cię przed wybuchem, który obróci w ruinę większą część twojego mieszkania. To da ci czas na ucieczkę, wydostanie się z centrum, dotarcie do jakiegoś pojazdu, cokolwiek.

Idź.

Żyj.

Zostajesz oszczędzony.


End file.
